Tropical Rain Forest Campers
by YoBoiSterling27
Summary: Marshal and Tasha both survived in a plane accident where others did too. It is up to the survivors to last almost half a year in a tropical rain forest together, whether they like it or not. However, this accident may have been intentional. Who will make it out alive? Rated M for Language, Blood and Gore, and Nudity.


**Chapter 1: Aboard**

"This is it, the time has come," a squirrel was thinking to himself, he was at the airport, walking with his cousin to a restaurant that was located at the airport. "It is time for me to stop living with my parents, and to get out there and live in the real world. Sure, my cousin is here with me, because we are both going to live in the same house. We both paid the down payment separately so that we could earn the house. And the thing that'll be pissing me off is how damn heavy my travel bag is. Having to carry all my shit around with me. It may annoy the heck out of me, but at least I'll be free to do whatever I want. Something else that annoys me, why did I have to wake up so early for my flight to Animal Village."

 **March 10th at 9:00** **a.m.**

"Hey Marshal, I'm so hungry, I forgot to eat something back at your mom's house" her cousin said, thinking about going to the restaurant that sells nothing but breakfast, apparently, "I'm glad that I have fifty thousand bells in my wallet right now, though. Can we go, please."

"Heh," Marshal giggled, "Sure, as long as it's on you, then have at it."

"Aww, thank you Marsh, you truly are the best," her cousin was happy, she really likes Marshal ever since they were introduced. She seemed shy at first, but time by time, they were starting to get along until eventually, they got along really well. She would always count on Marshal whenever she needs anything from him. That is also the same with Marshal, she is considered his go-to family member.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Tasha," Marshal said. Then, they both went to the restaurant to buy themselves a "quick" breakfast snack. They eventually got there. and then were ready to order.

"Hello, what can I get for you?," the employee asked.

"Well," Tasha was still thinking about what she wants, "Can I get the number 5 meal. No hashbrowns please. And give me a hot chocolate please."

"Oh yeah, and give me a number 8 meal, with Coke, please," Marshal asked.

"Will that be everything for you guys," the employee asked. Tasha nodded yes. "Ok, then that will be 1,476 bells please." Tasha handed her 1,500 bells to the employee. The cashier was putting in the money, giving Tasha the change.

"Ok, your change is 24 bells, and your food will be ready in five minutes," the employee went and prepared the food for Marshal and Tasha. They both went to the nearest table so that they could have a seat.

"Hey Marshal, what's the matter? Why are you sad, cuz?," Tasha saw that her cousin was looking down with a big frown. He had the courage to speak however.

"I don't know, I just really didn't want to go to another country, afar from my parents," Marshal said, "I'm glad you'll be with me and all but, I would never expected to hardly see my mom ever again, you know." He then felt okay talking to his favorite cousin, because he knows that she would always be around him for as long as she exists. "But thank you Tash for always being there in my darkest moments. Don't know what the alternatives would be without you."

"Okay, here's your food, a number 5 egg and cheese biscuit sandwich with no hashbrowns and a hot chocolate, and a number 8 scrambled eggs with hashbrowns, and a medium Coke," the employee gave the two their food.

Then, after that, the two began eating their food quickly so that they could get to the airport as fast as possible. During they were both eating, they heard from the speaker, saying...

"May I have your attention please. Plane number 7035 has arrived, and will be boarding passengers in about twenty minutes, again. Plane number 7035 has arrived, and will be boarding passengers in about twenty minutes," the speaker said.

"Oh shit," Tasha yelled, "Our fucking plane is here. We've gotta eat fast." She grabbed her biscuit sandwich and took a huge bite. Anyone could tell, because her cheeks were bigger.

"Oh come on," Marshal giggled, "Twenty minutes shouldn't take us that long." Marshal was smiling, who was also taking his time eating his plate of eggs. This made Tasha eat more slowly than she did. Then the two squirrels were joyfully eating, and having a conversation until they were finished with their breakfast.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, plane number 7035 is now boarding passengers. Please head to gate number 3 if you are going to board in plane number 7035," the speaker said.

"Hey Marshal, that's our plane," Tasha woke up Marshal from his little nap, and then both grabbed their travel bags, and then headed out with tickets in their hands. Both were heading to the gate to their plane. It was it, time to say goodbye to this country. Goodbye to their parents, goodbye to their friends here. It was time to move on in another place far, far away. They both gave their ticket to the flight attendant who said...

"Enjoy your flight!"

They then headed to the plane to sit in their assigned seats. Thankfully, both were sitting next to each other. So they went to their seats, and they were putting their travel bags away. Both were holding hands, looking at each others eyes after they both sat down.

"Everything is going to be okay, Marshal," Tasha saw that Marshal was still sad about leaving his mother behind, "I'll always be with you, no matter where you are, no matter what happens, I'll never leave your side, ever." Marshal began to cry. When she noticed, she quickly hugged the depressed squirrel to comfort him in his dark moment.

"I don't want to leave my mom behind," the white squirrel mourned, feeling lots and lots better in Tasha's arms, "I don't know what will happen to her while I'm gone."

"Oh, don't worry," Tasha said, "She'll be fine. She is happy that you'll be making more friends. Hell, I bet that folks at Animal Village are more real than the shitheads that we had to deal with. But like I said, I'll be there for you if you ever need me. But now, it is time to move forward with our lives, and start a new chapter at a more peaceful place." This made Marshal smile, knowing that everything will be fine.

"Welcome aboard, fellow passengers. This is flight attendant Felix speaking. We will now be taking off from Gehta to Animal Village. Please take this time to put on your seatbelts and have them on at all times. Please do not use any electronics for the first ten minutes of this flight. We will let you know, however, when you are allowed to use those. We do have charger stations in front of you, so that you may use electronics without worrying about your battery. That is all that I have. The whole crew hope that you enjoy your flight here, and thank you for your attendance," the speaker at the plane said. This was it, goodbye to Gehta. It was time to head to Animal Village. About five minutes later, it was takeoff.

 **Author's Note**

 **All I want to say is that I apologize for a short chapter, but this was pretty much the intro. Thank you for reading, and understanding!**


End file.
